Your Sleeping Face
by Doomed to be Uke
Summary: Ryo realizes how much he loves Edo just by seeing his sleeping face. Writen as number 3 in a set of 4 stories for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme's birthday. Ryo x Edo AKA Zane x Aster! REALLY fluffy!


Title: "Your Sleeping Face"

Author: Uke

Rating: G

Pairing: Ryo x Edo (Zane x Aster)

Genre: Romance and EXTREME fluff.

A/N: This is the THIRD story that I wrote for Doomed to be Uke AND Seme's birthday. :D This one is to mine and her favorite all-time favorite couple, Proshipping! I actually came up with this idea for a Puppyshipping story a really long time ago, but I never actually acted on it so I decided that I would just use this idea for Ryo x Edo instead. XD Enjoy!!

Warnings: This story contains **SHOUNEN-AI** (BOY x BOY relationships)!!! If this offends you in any way, then please don't read.

Disclaimer: Who doesn't own Yugioh GX? Well I sure don't!!

---

It was night time; the moon was full and seemed to be closer to the Earth than usual, its beautiful white light shining magnificently through the window, even with the blinds draped over the glass. Stars glistened in the sky, twinkling and doing whatever they could to match their beauty with the moons. The room was completely quiet; no sound was heard at all, no sound except for the graceful and soft breathing of Edo as he slept.

Ryo was in bed with him, lying beside his love, staring up at the ceiling while lying on his back. He couldn't sleep on this fine night, but he didn't feel at all restless or even tired. He felt relaxed and peaceful, and completely content at being beside his one true love.

Edo mumbled something in his sleep in a cute voice, and then rolled over, now turned to Ryo. Ryo blinked and turned his body as well to look at him. He smiled, Edo's hands were close to his face, his fingers curled gently. His eyes were shut obviously, but not tightly at all. His lips looked so cute and were just slightly parted. He looked so peaceful and cute…no, Edo looked completely _beautiful_ as he slept and Ryo probably wouldn't be the first person to say it, even putting the love he had for the younger teen aside.

It was remarkable to Ryo that the same boy who acted so stubborn, so determined, and so easily angered, was also the one who looked completely sweet and even innocent when he was sleeping.

Though Ryo knew that Edo was nothing like that, and neither was he like that himself.

He gently reached to the boy and brushed a strand of silvery hair out of Edo's face, and then slowly moved forward to kiss Edo on the forehead, lightly and gently so not to wake the younger teen up. Edo must've felt it anyway, however, because he moved slightly when Ryo kissed him, nuzzling his head against his pillow a bit, making a small sound.

"Cute…" Ryo whispered as he tucked his lover in. It was truly amazing how one person could make Ryo feel the way he did. Ryo never felt this way about no one, _never_. And before he did, he would've expected that the feelings of love would reach out towards Edo. It was a completely unexpected romance, but Ryo couldn't be happier. He loved Edo with everything he had, and he knew that he always would.

Though Ryo felt so strongly of Edo, he did have to admit that sometimes feeling the way he did made him feel like he was weak. Loving Edo this much, probably _was_ a sign of weakness of some sort. Edo brought the best out of Ryo and though they had their share of problems like other couples did, Ryo had a huge soft spot for the younger teen, and he knew it.

What was it about Edo that turned Ryo this way? What power did the smaller boy possess against Ryo? How did he do it? Ryo could never know…nor did he even really _want_ to know. He just trusted what he felt and went with it, he was happier that way.

And though he would say those simple three words a lot, sometimes they would be harder to say than other times. It wasn't that Ryo felt embarrassed about his feelings, or that he felt he wasn't strong enough to say them, but it was more of the fact that he had been so closed off for years, so opening up that much so strongly so suddenly, made things a bit difficult. He wouldn't let that hold him back from saying what he felt, but sometimes he knew it was hard. Some times he'd even falter before saying those three words.

But it was times like these…when the room was quiet…when Ryo was left in his own thoughts…when Ryo saw the sleeping face of his one true love…it was when all of his emotions would flow out. All fears were gone, any feelings of being ashamed left him, and all that was left was how he felt and why he felt that way.

He no longer felt weak at all. Just seeing Edo like this…could take away all problems.

Leaning in, Ryo was now inches away from Edo's lips. "I love you…" He whispered as quietly as he could, and then pressed his lips against Edo's but just barely, as so not to wake him or disturb him at all. He pulled away and smiled, now feeling more relaxed than he had the whole night. His eyes slowly started to close, getting ready to fall into a deep sleep himself.

"I love you too…" Edo whispered back. Ryo's eyes shot open, and saw that Edo's eyes were too, and he was looking right back at the taller teen, a smile on his face. Ryo blushed slightly, "Y-you're awake?" He asked, starting to feel a little bad at thinking that he woke him up. Edo continued to smile, "Duh, I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Edo then laughed slightly to show that he was just using his usual teasing and sarcastic tone, but didn't mean anything by it. "I can't really sleep when someone is staring at me so intently and kissing me." Ryo just stared at the teen blankly, "Meh, you know I can't help it…" He said, "You know what I feel." Edo nodded, "I do…and you know how happy it makes me."

With that, Ryo then smiled to and wrapped his arms around Edo, pulling him a little closer and holding him against his chest. Edo nuzzled at Ryo's chest, making himself comfortable and feeling safe in Ryo's warmth, though he didn't want to admit it. "Stay with me the whole night…" Edo whispered, as he began to fall back asleep right away.

Ryo kissed the top of Edo's head, "I'll stay with you the whole night and I'll stay with you forever…I can't have it any other way…"

-END-


End file.
